A Cold Winter's Night
by Jevanminx
Summary: A sequel to A Hot Summers Day. Hermione can't sleep because of the cold and goes to stay in Draco's room. But a terrifying nightmare wakes her up... ONESHOT


**A Cold Winter's Night**

Disclaimer: We don't own HP

A/N: Here we go; the sequel to A Hot Summer's Day. We hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review at the end!

Sorry for the shortness, but we couldn't really think of anything to put, But if you read, you'll see just how cute it is! Please don't be too mad at us...

**WARNING**: contains a small Lemon (sex scene). Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

It was dark, the sky black with no stars in the sky. No moon was existent and thick clouds blanketed the part of the country where almost over 5000 students stayed at. The building which they stayed in for nearly a whole year couldn't be seen in the darkness, and no light was visible from the stone castle. 

But suddenly, one turned on, near what could be described as the dungeons.

"Malfoy?" Someone hissed from inside the room which the light had appeared in. Their wand was held aloft in their hand, which was shaking slightly, as though they were cold or nervous. "Malfoy, wake up!" The person who was up so late was none other than someone who could be called the 'Smartest Witch That Hogwarts Has Ever Seen', AKA Hermione Granger. Her brown wavy hair was tussled with half sleep and her lips were turning a delicate shade of blue. When she breathed out, her breath vaporised in the air.

Her body was wrapped up in a duvet cover and as she pulled it tighter around her body, a bed fleece along with thick pyjama bottoms covered her. But despite the fact of the layers around her body, she was still shaking, her teeth chattering together as she observed the boy on the bed.

His white – blonde hair was ruffled up, his face content and even a little pink, due to the warmth of his bed. It seemed as though he had many Hot Water Bottles inside the covers with him. 'Damn Slytherin...' Hermione thought as she shook at his shoulder again.

"Wake up, Malfoy." Hermione whispered her teeth chattering as she shook at the slumbering figure of Draco Malfoy. His room was hot and stuffy, a beautiful contact to the freezing air outside.

"Mmmm..." Malfoy replied, swatting away Hermione's hand sloppily before sleeping again.

Hermione was pleased she at least got a small reaction from him. "I can't sleep..." She whispered as she began to shiver again. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Tis dark..." Malfoy muttered as he opened a bleary silver eye at Hermione. "S'you doin' here?" He yawned, still practically asleep before slumping over, back in dream world. Hermione smiled softly before climbing into the warm bed. Malfoy, as an automatic reaction, cuddled closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing into her neck.

Hermione fell asleep a few moments later.

'_Draco? Draco, are you going to continue ignoring me?' Hermione called out after the Slytherin as he stalked down the corridor, his dark green scarf slung lazily over his broad shoulder. "Draco, why are you doing this?" Hermione cried out, stopping her hurried walk after Malfoy and standing in the middle of a deserted corridor, her breathing heavy. _

_Draco stopped walking and slowly turned around to face the Gryffindor girl. His face was angry, and his eyes blazed in the semi-darkness. "You want to know," he began to hiss softly, "Why I am being like this? It's because you were nothing to me! Nothing at all! I was only using you as blackmail if I ever needed to!" he said harshly, ignoring the terrible wince that crossed Hermione's face. _

_She was stricken; how could he feel like this? After making love to her more than 5 times? After dating her behind his and her houses? How could he say this when they were both in love with each other? _

_Hermione felt tears beginning to stream down her face as she shook her head in denial. "No, that's not true... we love each other..."_

_Draco laughed cruelly. "I? Draco Malfoy, in love with a Mudblood? A Muggle born bitch? Dream on Granger! Get this in to your bushy head; I hate you!" He turned around and walked back down the corridor, leaving Hermione crying as she collapsed against the wall in sobs. _

Brown orbs snapped opened, glassy with fear. Hermione's breathing came out ragged as the nightmare ran through her head. She could feel sweat on her forehead as her heart thumped uncomfortably fast on her chest.

She tried to sit up in the stifling hot bed, only to find that Draco's arm was wrapped around her waist. His face was relaxed and a small smile graced is lips as he slept, but even the sight of him couldn't make Hermione's nerves calm down. She slowly pulled herself out of his grasp and got up out of the bed, her feet falling into the plush green carpet.

Hermione raised her hand and wiped the sweat off her forehead before going over to the window and resting against it, looking outside into the pitch black night.

'_Why is that dream still haunting me?' _she thought sadly as she rested her forehead against the cooling glass pane. '_Why must it keep reminding me?' _Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. _'It happened near the end of October, so why is it still replaying in my head?' _She had to suppress a sob. It wasn't fair, not at all.

All of a sudden, she felt someone placing their arms around their waist.

"Hermione?"

She relaxed into the arms and turned around to look at Draco and he was shocked to see the tears clinging onto her eyelashes. She looked so sad, so downhearted that he hated himself for saying what he had said to her almost 2 months ago. Yes, he knew that she must have dreamt about it, because even he had those dreams occasionally, though he knew that Hermione had them more often than he did. He had often heard Parvati and Lavender talking about Hermione waking them up with her crying in her sleep.

He felt guilt overwhelming his body and he desperately wanted to make this clever girl feel happy again. So he did the only thing that he thought would work; he kissed her.

Hermione stayed still as she felt Draco press his lips to her, just bathing in the sincerity in Draco's kiss. He was truly sorry, and she knew that he was by the tender way he was kissing her.

Draco pulled back and saw Hermione's eyes glittering with attraction and he pressed his lips firmer to hers, this time feeling Hermione respond with the same amount of passion. Not even 2 minutes later, their bed clothes lay on the floor as Hermione straddled Draco's hips.

She let out a moan as she penetrated him and Draco's echoed hers as he grasped her hips, raising them before bringing them down again, another moan escaping their lips, their eyes half lidded in pleasure as they made passionate love in the faint light of the wand.

Hermione's mind was swimming in the sensations in which Draco was giving to her and as she leant down to nip at his neck, she knew that the both loved making love like this; slow and sensual in private, knowing that they wouldn't have to rush in case someone came looking for them, as it normally was.

She felt Draco's nails beginning to dig into her hips as his orgasm came closer but instead of feeling pain, she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge. Hermione kissed Draco deeply and she felt him spill into her womb as she climaxed deeply.

"Merry Christmas..." Draco murmured as he pulled out from the kiss by Hermione.

"Is it Christmas Day?" She replied, and at Draco's slow nod she leant down and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas, Draco..." She got off him and the two climbed into the bed covers, still glowing in the after math of their orgasms. They soon fell back asleep, smiling against each other's skin.

'"_Draco! Why!?" Hermione screamed out, tears pouring down her face as her finger nails scrapped against the wall. "Why could you say that?" Her shout dissolved into sobs and she closed her eyes tight, not seeing Draco stopping his walk as he listened to the heart broken sobs behind him. They were so broken that he felt his own tears sting at his eyes. _

_How could he do this to Hermione? How could he lie so cruelly to her, just because he was trying to hide how much he was in love with her? It wasn't allowed, love between a pure blood and a muggleborn, but Gods it was so painful to keep on kissing her as the lust turned to love. He was in love with her and now he had just broken her heart. _

_He turned around and swiftly went back to Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug as he kissed the top of her curly hair. "It's not true..." he whispered to her, "none of it was true... I love you Hermione, that was why I done it. Our love isn't allowed! But I don't care, I can't care when all I want is to see you smile..." he knew he sounded cheesy, but when Hermione began to hug him back, he knew that he made the right choice in telling her. His kiss began to lower to her forehead, to her nose and to her lips, where he tried to prove that his feelings were pure. _

In their sleep, Draco smiled and snuggled closer to Hermione as he slowly began to kiss her, his actions spurred on by his dreams. Even as they kissed, the two lovers slept on, not feeling the cold of the winter's night.

Outside - when just a while ago it was dark and no signs of winter apart from the freezing cold - snow flakes slowly began to drift down.

* * *

A/N: There you go; a small lime along with out Christmas gift. We hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! (that can be your gift to us! (wink)) 

_**Merry Christmas everyone! **_


End file.
